Guarded
by o0Black-Sand0o
Summary: When Shunsui is injured, Nanao lets her guard down, if only for a short time. Nanao/Shunsui


_**Hope you like. R and R if you wish. Set during Diamond Dust Rebellion.**_

She had been the one to find him. She had had a bad feeling when he had left her, a feeling that only heightened when she felt a burst of spiritual pressure. Abandoning her books and research, she had rushed to the site only to find him injured, lying on the ground. She had always seen him as a large, strong man, but at that moment he looked small and fragile but as handsome as ever.

Walking slowly to his side, she dropped to her knees, her hand ghosting over his cheek, to afraid to touch him. the logical part of her brain was turning over at a sluggish pace, telling her she should contact someone, but it was lost in the recesses of her mind as she noticed a small, difficult breath pulled in through her captain's lips.

"Captain?" she shakily whimpered, her vision becoming blurry. "Captain Kyoraku? Please open your eyes, or say something," she begged. Holding her breath, she waited for a response.

"Nanao."

She jumped at the noise, whipping around to see Captain Soi Fon running towards them. She was obviously in almost as much shock as the lieutenant, shown by her informality with her friend during a work situation.

"I don't know what happened," Nanao confessed, not moving from her captain's side as shinigami started swarming the scene, looking at the ice everywhere and trying to see if there was anyone else in danger. She had not even noticed the low temperatures or the fact that she was kneeling on a large slab of ice. She had felt frozen the moment she had felt her captain's spiritual pressure flair.

"Come on, Nanao." Someone grasped her shoulders and tried to pull her away from her captain's side.

"No," she yelped, throwing herself out of their hold. The woman didn't even spare Renji a glance as his hands snapped back to his side in surprise. "I'm not leaving my captain."

"Nanao," Renji tried to reason, crouching down beside her. "They need to move him to the Relief Station, you can come and wait for him to get better." He pulled her to her feet and moved her away, allowing members of Squad Four to get to Captain Kyoraku.

Nanao turned to follow them to the Relief Station but something registered in her mind. That stupid, warm, pink haori that she always found ridiculous but couldn't imagine him without, was not on him, it was missing. She looked around, not seeing it anywhere. "His haori, his pink haori, where is it? He needs it," she told Renji frantically, pulling on his sleeve with urgency.

"I'll make sure they find it," he promised, giving Nanao a nudge in the direction of the path she was originally walking.

It was lucky that Renji was able to take her to her destination for she was finding it difficult to function. Everything was a blur as he showed her to the door that hid her captain. He explained to her what one of the nurses had said to him but she only half paid attention. All she could remember was the spike of anger she felt when her captain had left her to do all the research on Kusaka Sōjirō. She had been mad that he simply walked away, leaving a tedious task for her to complete alone, without him at least there for company.

As Nanao stood there, listening to the sounds of Captain Unahana giving commands and people rushing about, all working to save her captain's life, she felt sobs rack her body, her knees going weak. She collapsed, holding onto the railing on the wall to try and stop herself from completely dissolving onto the floor. She had no clue where Renji had gone but she was acutely aware to the fact that she was alone.

"It's all my fault," she cried, thinking of what would have happened if she had told her captain about her uneasy feeling, or simply told him that she wanted company. He always did like to flirt with her so he probably would have jumped at her offer, seeing it as her 'confession of love'.

She ignored the fact that her cries were ringing through the corridor, but something finally slowed her tears. "You're not responsible."

Nanao turned towards where the deep voice came from, seeing Captain Ukitake standing calm and poised, something she knew her captain would not be doing if situations were reversed. He would have been slumped on the wall, wondering where the closes bottle of sake was to calm his nerves. "Captain Ukitake," she said, rising unsteadily to her feet. She vaguely noticed her friend, Kiyone, who was standing behind the white haired captain.

"You know how strong he is. If Shunsui was defeated, it means either the opponent caught him by surprise, or was overpowered by someone much stronger." Captain Ukitake gave her a soft smile. "Correct?"

"But still…" she started, wondering how she should explain that she could have prevented it by indulging her captain's flirtatious ways.

"I'll say it again," Captain Ukitake said, looking very serious and putting his hand on her shoulder. "You're not responsible. Squad six is investigating the scene right now. They will find who is responsible and capture them."

He started explaining about the investigation that was underway, but she mainly focused on the fact that the white haired captain's hand was too small and not nearly warm enough. Not to mention, it didn't come with the overwhelming sent of sake, grass and cherry blossoms. She knew it was ironic, but she wanted her captain there to comfort her. No matter how often he acted inappropriately, and no matter how many times she reprimanded her, he was still the best at comforting her.

Captain Ukitake stayed with her, as did Kiyone, but she didn't say a word, simply cried silently. Luckily, the captain knew he would be unable to help her, for the only one who could was in the room next to them, barely holding onto life. They eventually received a report about the incident, finding out that Captain Hitsugaya was the prime suspect with very little evidence to the contrary. It was only an hour later that they were allowed in to see Captain Kyoraku, who lay unconscious on the hospital bed.

Nanao sat in the only available seat, at the insistence of Captain Ukitake, who noticed that her knees were shaking, barely holding her up.

"This is completely backwards, Shunsui. I'm always the one sick in bed," Captain Ukitake joked as though his friend could hear him. "But now..." he went on in a more serious tone, making Nanao's heart give a painful spasm as she remembered the exact situation her captain was in.

"There is one thing that bothers me about this," mused Captain Kuchiki in his usual, toneless voice. "The times of the attack with Hyourimaru, as determined by the investigation unit, and the time of the search crew who found Captain Hitsugaya… no matter what path you take to the real world, it should take longer. If they were both the same Hyourimaru, then times are incorrect."

The lieutenant actually felt some relief, knowing that her captain may not have been betrayed by someone he trusted and was rather fond of. Eventually the two captains left, Captain Ukitake asking her to look after his friend. Even without the request she would not have left his side. She wanted to be there when he woke, to make sure he was alright and to beg his forgives for not stopping him, for being angry at him and for hitting him harder recently whenever he flirted with her. She only did the last one to try and hide the blush that had started to appear, and in the hopes that she could ignore the racing of her heart.

She pulled her chair up closer to the bed and reached her hand out, tentatively cupping Captain Kyoraku's jaw line. The stubble scraped against her hand, as it had done numerous times to her cheek when he whispered in her ear. His face was slowly regaining the warmth it usually radiated, as was his body, making her want to curl up at his side and soak up some of it for herself. As she started trembling, she pulled her captain's haori off the back of the chair she was on and wrapped it around her shoulders. It was softer then she expected but not nearly as soft as his pink one, that she had been wrapped in many times by her captain. No matter the difference in texture, it still smelt like the man in front of her, which calmed her.

Putting her hand delicately on his jaw line again, she mused over what to say. Finally she decided to just say whatever came to mind. "You would probably look weird if you shaved. I'll never actually say it if you were conscious but I like your beard. I also like how it scrapes against my cheek when you try to flirt with me, it tickles." She looked intently at his face, noticing how it had not changed the whole time. If he was away he would have a gleeful smile on it. "Please wake up. I'm sorry for everything I've ever done. I'm sorry for hitting you with my book, especially recently. I just hate that you joke about caring for me. I wish I knew how you actually felt; it might make it easier on me. It'll stop me from hoping that they are genuine and just let me know that we're a lost cause, because it's obvious you don't like me, I'm just your lieutenant." Nanao chuckled wetly, stroking Captain Kyoraku's cheek with her thumb.

She dug under the blankets for her captain's hand, moving the blankets so that she could see it. Dropping her head into his hand, she let tears run. She tried to pretend that her captain had actually cupped her cheek on his own, like he often did. The lieutenant stayed like that, occasionally kissing the captain's large palm. Although she was tired she did not sleep all night. The light through the window showed her that dawn had come but she did not move, even as the sun made its way higher into the sky.

Nurses had came in to check on the captain, and had forced Nanao to at least drink some water, seeing as all the tears she had shed had made her dehydrated. They could not make her eat, however, for she had no appetite. She lost track of time as she stayed in the same position, begging her captain to wake up.

"Please, Please, Shunsui, wake up. I don't know what to do without you. Just wake up."

The fingers against her skin moved, molding more securely to the contours of her cheek. "My sweet Nanao-chan is too beautiful to be crying like this," a weak voice commented.

Nanao's head snapped up to meet the gaze of the man before her. "Captain?" When she received a smile from the man she threw herself forward, hugging him the best she could whilst trying to not hurt her captain. "You're awake. I'm so sorry, it's all my fault."

"How could I not wake up when me being unconscious was making my Nanao cry," he cooed, holding her to him. "But how is it your fault?"

"I had a bad feeling before you left. If I had just told you about it, or told you to stay and keep me company like I wanted to then you wouldn't have been hurt," she sniffed, not lifting her head up from where her forehead pressed against Captain Kyoraku's pillow.

The captain put his hand on her shoulder, the tears that dampened the skin soaking into her clothing. "I had the same bad feeling, which is why I left, to make sure my Nanao-chan was safe. I would not be able to live with myself if anything happened to you, but I knew I would return to you, especially if my sweet Nanao-chan says my first name."

Nanao tensed, having not realized that Captain Kyoraku had heard her. She snapped before quickly bowing. "I'm sorry, Captain, for being so disrespectful."

"It's alright, Nanao-chan." Captain Kyoraku held out his hand to her, a look of surprise coming over his face when she stepped forward and brought it up to her face, letting him cup her cheek. "Hearing your voice woke me up."

After a short time Nanao cleared her throat. "I should tell one of the nurses that you are awake. I'll be back in a moment, I'll just be in the hallway. If you need anything, just yell and I'll come straight back in."

Her worry made the man chuckle. "I'll be fine."

With a nod, the lieutenant ran out of the room, calling to the first nurse she saw and told them that her captain was awake. Within moments a medic was standing over Captain Kyoraku, checking all his vitals.

"What do you remember?" Nanao asked with a serious expression.

"I was attacked," Captain Kyoraku admitted in a gravelly voice. "By Sojiro Kusaka. He was wielding Hyorinmaru."

"Kusaka," exclaimed Nanao. "But he's dead!"

"Apparently not."

"We were aware that Hyorinmaru was the weapon used to harm you, but it was believed that it was Captain Hitsugaya was the wielder. The fact that the man who is suspected of stealing got through our defenses with Captain Hitsugaya does not bode well for him."

"What?" Captain Kyoraku sat up quickly, only to grimace in pain. "They will kill him when he is not guilty. We must stop them and allow Toshiro to explain himself."

"Captain, I don't think you're well enough to be going anywhere," commented the squad four medic.

"We'll see." The brunette swung his legs out from under the blanket, ignoring the pain it caused and stood up, only to lose his balance.

Nanao caught him, shaking her head. "If you wish to do something foolish, I shall help you, but we are going to the head captain first." She slid the captain's hoari off her shoulders and helped her captain into it, hoping to hide some of his bandages.

They got to the head captain's office surprisingly quickly, explaining the situation to him. It was then that they discovered that Captain Kuchiki and Captain Ukitake had been looking into the possibility of two zanpakutos and with Captain Kyoraku's confirmation; the head captain deemed it necessary to at least talk to Captain Hitsugaya. Only stopping to get Rangiku in the hopes that she could talk sense into her captain, they headed to Sokyoku Hill to stop the confrontation.

When they arrived they found Ichigo trying to stop the attack on Captain Hitsugaya.

"Hold it!" Head Captain demanded in a booming voice, making all the lower ranking soul reapers bow whilst the captain's watched him walk up with Captain Kyoraku, Nanao and Rangiku. The only one who didn't look at them was Captain Hitsugaya who was pointing his sword at the one Nanao presumed was Kusaka.

"Shunsui, you're back on your feet!" Exclaimed Captain Ukitake happily.

"Yeah I know," admitted Captain Kyoraku, not pointing out that it was only because Nanao was holding him up as he tipped his hat. "I would not be able to live with myself if I let an innocent man be executed."

When the head captain reached the front of the group, he slammed his walking stick into the ground. "So, you're still alive, Sojiro Kusaka."

"You really thought you killed me off, huh? Sorry," Kusaka taunted with a smile.

"I take it was the Ouin that brought you back to life and you have been resurrected and been gave a second chance in Hueco Mundo?" Head Captain asked, already knowing he was right.

"Yes, and now, I'm back to stay. The Ouin gave me life and now I shall use the Ouin to take my place as the King of the Soul Society!"

"You want to be king of the Soul Society? Such arrogance."

That seemed to anger Kusaka to some extent. "Well, we'll see who the arrogant ones are! Let this be a lesson." He shoved his hand in the air, only to be attacked by Captain Hitsugaya.

"Captain, no," yelped Rangiku, running forward.

"Stay back, Rangiku," Captain Hitsugaya ordered, shooting her a quick look over his shoulder. "This is my fight."

"What is the meaning of this Toshiro?"

As a fight started to break out, Nanao felt her captain's muscles starting to tense under the hand she had on his chest. Looking at his face, she noticed that he was grimacing in pain. "Captain," she whispered, knowing he would not want to draw attention. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," he assured with his usual smirk.

"I never intended to be on your side," admitted Captain Hitsugaya.

"I thought he betrayed the thirteen Court Guard Squads," Captain Kurotsuchi stated with confusion.

"Then why did you attack us when we tried to bring you in?" Soi Fon demanded to know.

The two wielders of Hyorinmaru did not seem to be listening. "You plan to fight me? Killing me once wasn't enough for you?"

Nanao stopped listening to the conversation that was going on when her captain slumped against her more heavily. Her attention was drawn back to Kusaka when he unleashed the Ouin. She could feel Captain Kyoraku's desire to help, but held onto him, knowing he was in no condition to fight and not wishing him to be hurt more. The dragon like form scared her, especially when it seemed to branch off like a tree.

Head Captain ordered everyone to take down Kusaka but even if Nanao had not known that her duty was to guard her injured captain she still would not have left his side. It was obvious to her that he wished he was fighting with everyone else by the way he would move as though to take a step towards the action, but she would just tighten her grip on him until he stopped.

"Please, stay here," she whispered, looking up at her captain with soft eyes. "I need you to protect me."

Captain Kyoraku looked down at her and opened his mouth to point out the fact that she was in more of a position to protect him than he was to protect her but then he noticed the pain in her eyes. He realized that she didn't mean she needed physical protection but rather it would hurt her emotionally if he went into battle in the state he was in. "Alright," he surrendered in a low voice. "I'll stay here and protect my sweet Nanao-Chan." He pulled her closer, enjoying this rare moment where his lieutenant's defenses were down.

As much as they both wanted to help the others, they stayed back, knowing there was nothing they could truly do and if Captain Kyoraku did get involved he would only cause the others to worry. Eventually the dome broke, a light shooting into the sky and dispersing the clouds.

"Hmm," Captain Kyoraku muttered, looking up at the sky knowingly. "It looks like Captain Hitsugaya has settled the matter."

Captain Unahana turned to him, giving him her scary smile that made it clear that she was not going to take no as an answer to her next words. "I believe it is time to get you back to the Relief Station."

"Come on, Captain." Nanao started leading him back with Captain Unahana walking behind them.

"Is my sweet Nanao-chan going to stay with me?" he asked, expecting her to tell him she had too much paperwork that he had left her.

"Well, I do have a lot of paperwork…" she started as her hold on him unconsciously tightened protectively. "But it is my first duty to protect you, so I should stay close."

"If you believe you should then I will not question your decision," he said as though it was just business and not the exact outcome he had been hoping for.

Even though he had wished to speak with Nanao more, and simply enjoy this moment where she was not guarded, the moment he was placed upon the bed he felt drowsy. He had a feeling it had something to do with the kido Captain Unahana used on him, but he had not been brave enough to argue with her. When he woke he had no way of telling how much time had passed. To some extent it felt as though he had only slept for a moment whilst in another, he was completely reenergized, alluding to hours of sleep. He looked to the side of his bed, where he felt a dip in the bed. It was surprising to find Nanao resting her head in her arms that sat folded on the bed. Her head was turned towards him and she had his large hand in her grasp, cupping her cheek. He smiled down at her as the third person in the room spoke.

"I always wondered how she felt about you," Jushiro commented from where he stood next to the window. "I always knew how you felt about her though, even if everyone thinks you just like flirting with her. You've been asleep for around five hours and you look a lot better too, but Nanao has slept since you were attacked until half an hour ago, so don't wake her."

"Wasn't planning on it." Shunsui stroked her cheek with her hand she held, noticing how she moved into the touch. "I know she's to guarded for a relationship just yet, but I'm glad she's starting to show that she has feelings. I thought she might not have any for me."

"Shunsui," she muttered in her sleep as though his words had registered at some level.

"Give her time," Jushiro advised. "She's good for you, and definitely worth waiting for."

The brunette smiled at his friend before returning his gaze to his lieutenant. "I'll give her as much time as she needs, it's the benefit of being immortal."

Nanao suddenly jolted awake, surprising both men. "Captain!" She looked around before she seemed to remember where she was. "Oh, you're awake, good. How are you feeling?"

"Much better after having my Nanao-chan sleeping next to me." He went to stroke her face only to have his wrist painfully hit by Nanao's fan.

"Clearly you are recovering well if you are starting that nonsense again." She closed her eyes and took a calming sigh. "Captain Ukitake, can you keep Captain Kyoraku company? I have paperwork to attend to."

"Of course, Nanao, just make sure you rest as well."

With a nod and a bow, Nanao left the room, making the two captains' share a look.

"It may take longer than you think."

Shunsui sighed, knowing it to be true.


End file.
